Tekken 5
|director = Masahiro Kimoto Katsuhiro Harada |producer = Hajime Nakatani |programmer = Masanori Yamada |designer = Yuichi Yonemori Takahiro Noda Kazuo Takahashi |artist = Yoshinari Mizushima Kazuaki Fujimoto |composer= See music section |series = Tekken |released = Arcade PlayStation 2 |genre = Fighting |modes = Single player, multiplayer |arcade system = Namco System 256 |platforms = Arcade, PlayStation 2 |display = Raster (horizontal) }} is a fighting game developed and published by Namco in 2004 for the arcades and in 2005 for the PlayStation 2. It is the sixth main installment, in the ''Tekken series, marking the tenth anniversary of the series. The game was upgraded to Tekken 5.1, which had mostly balance changes to the gameplay, and later an update Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection which was released for arcades in 2005 and later ported to the PlayStation Portable as Tekken: Dark Resurrection and on the PlayStation 3. The game removes several major gameplay changes introduced in Tekken 4, such as uneven stage terrain, in favor of a faster gameplay akin to the older games in the series. It is also the first game in the series to feature the ability to customize characters with accessories, clothing, and other aesthetic items purchased with in-game currency. There are up to 32 characters to choose from, including seven new fighters. The home version includes a mode known as Devil Within, a variant of Tekken Force introduced in Tekken 3. Unlike Tekken 5.1 which merely tried to balance the game, the update Dark Resurrection adds a host of new content, especially in its home version for the PSP. Tekken 5 was a critical and commercial success, selling over six million copies. A sequel, Tekken 6, was released in 2007. Gameplay Tekken 5 incorporates a faster, more fluid fighting system, improved graphics, returning characters, and some of the Tekken series' trademark infinite stages. New to Tekken 5 is the crush system which affects the vulnerability of a character while they attack. For example, a move with jumping properties, such as a hopkick, will be completely invulnerable during most of its animation time to all of an opponent's low attacks. It also retains its wall juggling concept from Tekken 4, but the element is effectively less easy to abuse and easier to defend against. The home version is a collector's edition of sorts, as it includes the arcade versions of Tekken, Tekken 2, Tekken 3, and StarBlade (as a mini-game at start up). Tekken 5 also allowed players to customize their fighter for the first time, allowing them to change the colors of their outfits, buy additional costumes (only available to a few characters), and equip them with items by using money gained from playing the Story, Survival, Time Attack, the side-story Devil Within, and Arcade Battle modes. Tekken 5 includes a beat 'em up minigame in direct lineage to the Tekken Force modes in Tekken 3 and Tekken 4 called Devil Within. This minigame follows the adventures of Jin Kazama as he searches the G Corporation in search for information on his missing mother and other answers. Being somewhat story oriented, the player is not permitted to use their own choice of characters like previous iterations. The game also uses a limited button system, incorporating a Block and Jump button as well as sizing down the attack buttons to simple "Punch" and "Kick" buttons (though, some of Jin's fighting special moves can still be performed such as his Demon's Paw). Along with fighting various Jack models in the mini-game, the player must pursue minor key quests to proceed. This mode is one of the two ways to unlock the playable version of Jin's Devil incarnation, Devil Jin. The raised and lowered sections of floors featured in the Tekken 4 levels were removed for the fifth installment. This change made gameplay throughout each stage generally similar, aside from wall placements. In addition to removing the uneven nature of the Tekken 4 styled stages, the design team returned to the style of stages from previous games by having some stages without barriers by allowing them to be infinitely scrolling. For walled stages, the fights take place in fairly symmetrical boxes without any uneven walls (again, removing a feature introduced in Tekken 4). Floors could also crack after one of the characters hit it hard enough. Only one part of a stage can be cracked at a time, however. Other changes over the Tekken 4 design included the removal of the positional change techniques (throws became once again controlled by combinations of LP+LK or RP+RK instead of designating LP+LK as a position switch maneuver; only Steve Fox was given a position change attack), bringing back traditional air combat (Tekken 4 removed back and vertical leaps in favor of a more fluid 3D combat model) and using a juggle system more akin to Tekken 3 as opposed to the 4th game's less juggle-friendly gameplay. The fighters were also forced to remain stationary prior to the round beginning (Tekken 4 allowed the fighters to move freely before the opening of a round, fitting in with the more position-based gameplay of that game). The single biggest change is Devil Within mode. This is the fourth installment in the Tekken Force series (the first two instalments can be found in Tekken 3 and Tekken 4 respectively. The third instalment was released as the Tekken spin-off game Death by Degrees). Similar to Death by Degrees, 'Devil Within' focuses solely on one playable character, Jin Kazama. This is a traditional platform game in which players must guide Jin through a series of labyrinth style levels and entire enemy armies. This mode features bosses, such as True Ogre (from Tekken 3), who is not playable in Tekken 5. The opening loading screen features a few seconds from a video game based on an early 3-D Namco space flyer StarBlade. Like with Galaga in the PlayStation version of the original Tekken, players can control the space ship in the demo. The game can also be unlocked for full play in Arcade History mode. In addition, players can also play the Arcade versions of the first three Tekken games. Each game comes with an option to use only the default characters, or use the bosses and sub-bosses too; console only characters are not featured. Characters The game features a total of 32 playable characters. Most characters from Tekken 4 return, including Bryan Fury, Christie Monteiro, Craig Marduk, Eddy Gordo (unlockable, costume swap for Christie), Heihachi Mishima (unlockable), Hwoarang, Jin Kazama, Julia Chang, Kazuya Mishima, King II, Kuma II (unlockable), Lee Chaolan, Lei Wulong, Ling Xiaoyu, Marshall Law, Nina Williams, Panda (unlockable), Paul Phoenix, Steve Fox, and Yoshimitsu. Like its predecessor, the game also sees the return of several characters from earlier games (mostly from Tekken 2) that previously were cut from the canon series, including Anna Williams (unlockable), Baek Doo San (unlockable), Bruce Irvin, Ganryu (unlockable), and Wang Jinrei (unlockable). while removing Xiaoyu costume swap Miharu Hirano, Lee's alter ego Violet, and Combot, who was replaced by its predecessor Mokujin (unlockable). In addition to returning characters, the game introduces seven new characters, six of which are playable: Asuka Kazama, a hot-blooded high school student practicing Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts who enters the tournament to take revenge against Feng Wei for having injured her father and destroyed her family's dojo, Feng Wei, an arrogant prodigy of the God Fist style who searches through Japan for information about the scrolls of God Fist, Jack-5, the fifth model of Jack series again sent by his creator, Jane to retrieve Jack-2's memories from Mishima Zaibatsu, Raven, a mysterious ninja agent who is the first to report Heihachi Mishima's supposed demise, Roger Jr. (unlockable), the wife-and-son duo of boxing kangaroo Roger set out to rescue their husband/father from Mishima Zaibatsu, Devil Jin, the Devil form of Jin who uses Jin's old move set composed of his parents' martial arts and also serves as the Stage 8 sub-boss, and Jinpachi Mishima, the father of Heihachi who is resurrected from the dead by a vengeful spirit and serves as the unplayable final boss of Arcade mode. After beating him new game play theme songs and clips are unlocked It is the first canonical installment of the series to have twenty default characters as opposed to ten in the previous three games and eight in the original (the non-canonical Tekken Tag Tournament also had twenty default characters). Lei, Nina, and Jin return to being default characters after being unlockable in Tekken 4. Bryan and Julia are default for the first time in the canonical series (aside from Tag) and Lee is default for the first time. Also, after being unlockable in the third game and absent in the fourth, the Jack model is unlocked from the start. As opposed to Tekken 4 where every character spoke either Japanese or English, the developers had some of the characters speak their native languages in Tekken 5. Hwoarang and Baek were given Korean voices while Wang and Feng Wei were made to speak Mandarin. Ganryu, Heihachi, Kazuya, Yoshimitsu, Asuka, Jinpachi (final boss, non-playable character), Jin Kazama, and his alter-ego Devil Jin, retained their Japanese voices while Law, Paul, Marduk, Julia, Nina, Anna, Raven, Bruce, Bryan, Christie, and Eddy speak English. King, Kuma, Panda, and Roger Jr. only make animal noises, Mokujin is silent while Jack-5 only speaks in robotic yells and grunts. Lee Chaolan and Ling Xiaoyu speak Japanese despite being ethnic Chinese (Lee spoke English in the previous game). Steve Fox has his own British accent and Lei Wulong speaks American English with an occasional accent. While several characters from Tekken 4 are given a new set of grunts (Hwoarang, Nina, Lee, Marduk, Julia, Christie, Eddy, and Steve) others retain their grunts from 4'' (Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi, Xiaoyu, Yoshimitsu, Bryan, Paul, Law, Lei, King, Kuma, and Panda) Plot Set moments after ''Tekken 4, Jin Kazama's departure from the Hon-Maru dojo, G Corporation helicopters approach and begin deploying Jack-4s pods into the building. Heihachi Mishima and his son, Kazuya, are awoken to a squadron bursting through the walls. At first, the two battle the Jacks together until Kazuya leaves Heihachi for dead while escaping. The Jacks hold down Heihachi while one activates its detonator, creating a huge explosion that seemingly kills Heihachi. The only witness to the event is Raven, a mysterious ninja clad in black, who relays Heihachi's death to his superiors. Heihachi's death is declared all over the world with everyone foreseeing the end of the Mishima Zaibatsu. However, somebody else takes over the company from the shadows and business continues as usual. Two months later, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 is announced. Meanwhile, Jin is plagued by nightmares triggered by his Devil Gene and tries to end it by entering the tournament. His father, Kazuya deduces that the Jack-4s were sent by G Corporation to assassinate him and decides to enter the tournament to take revenge against whoever had sent them. The secret sponsor of the tournament and owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu is finally revealed to be Jinpachi Mishima, the father of Heihachi who was confined below Hon-Maru by Heihachi after a coup forty years ago. However, he was possessed by a vengefull spirit who granted him insurmountable power, after which he broke out of Hon-Maru during the Jacks' attacks. Jinpachi, in his last act of morality, had announced the tournament in the hope that someone would be able to kill him before his potential reign of terror could start. In the end, Jin makes it to the final round and faces his devil powered great-grandfather in a ferocious duel. Ultimately, Jin manages to defeat Jinpachi, who dissolves into dust and disappears shortly after, with his wish being fulfilled. Jin, after defeating him, becomes the new head of Mishima Zaibatsu, setting in motion the events of Tekken 6, unaware that Heihachi survived the explosion and is working to retake the Zaibatsu. Versions Tekken 5.1 Tekken 5.1 is a free upgrade to the arcade version of Tekken 5. It includes changes to the character life bars and character select screen, and some changes in character moves to improve game balance. For example, Steve Fox's infinite was removed, and a few other strong moves were toned down. Dark Resurrection Available in the version for the arcades, the PSP and the PlayStation 3 (via the PlayStation Network), Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection is an update of Tekken 5. It was officially announced at the 2005 JAMMA AM Show but news of it leaked slightly beforehand. The update Dark Resurrection would further add additional characters, more features, and customizations in addition to gameplay rebalancing. Music Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection feature a large cast of composers, including Akitaka Tohyama, Tetsukazu Nakanishi, Yoshihito Yano, Yuu Miyake, Junichi Nakatsuru, Satoru Kosaki, Rio Hamamoto, Keiichi Okabe, Ryuichi Takada, Kohta Takahashi, Kazuhiro Nakamura, Keiki Kobayashi, Nobuyoshi Sano, Hiroshi Okubo, Go Shiina, Katsuro Tajima, Tetsuya Uchida. Reception | MC = 88/100 | GSpot = 9.2/10 | IGN = 9.3/10 | award1Pub = GameSpot | award1 = Best Fighting Game of 2005 | award2Pub = IGN | award2 = Best PlayStation 2 Fighting Game }} Tekken 5 was met with mainly positive critical response, resulting in the scores of 89% at GameRankings, and a score of 88 out of 100 at Metacritic. The game's critical praise was matched with commercial success. As of July 2009, it has sold around 6 million copies. Tekken 5 was ranked by Complex as the sixth best Playstation 2 game. In 2015, WatchMojo ranked Tekken 5 as the seventh top modern arcade game, adding "As one of the best titles in the series, the entry became the standard for all future Tekken releases." SNK staff member Falcoon said Tekken 5 was one of his favorite games in 2005 although he did not consider himself an expert in the game. References External links * *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/ps2/tekken-5 Tekken 5] at MobyGames *[https://archive.is/20090714110959/http://www.klov.com/game_detail.php?game_id=13330 Tekken 5] at The Killer List of Videogames Category:2004 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games used at the Evolution Championship Series tournament Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:Namco beat 'em ups Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Tekken games Category:Video game sequels Category:Bandai Namco video game compilations Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in Tokyo Category:Video games set in Seoul Category:Video games set in Scotland Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in outer space Category:Video games set in Antarctica Category:Video games set in the United States